Baby, please stop crying C&J
by CJmynixMG
Summary: C&J, little one year old baby come to the place. Chp4: Clarisse and credit card "maybe the only electronic stuff what you could use without any help"
1. Chapter 1

Author: **mynix **  
Helping Elf: **Clarisse Renaldi**  
Title: Baby, please stop crying  
Rated: K  
Genre: romance / family  
Storyline: This is a short C&J story.- What happen when a Baby came to the place?

**I don't own the characters or the movie and I not making any money on this whole story.**

**Baby, please stop crying **

The former Queen of Genovia was tossing and turning for a long time, when she finally gave up and turned to his sleeping husband. She smiled, because he was quite something to look for! The blanket was covering only his lower part. His whole chest was bare. That muscular chest, she was so proud of it! She didn't know how could she live without this for so long. They were married only 3 months, but they have been in love for thirty- five years.

They did nothing before getting married. That was out of the line. They shared only a few kisses in the shadow. And now, she was watching as his chest slowly rise and fall. . . She licked his lips. Oh, how she wanted him. She felt her body tense. It was ridiculous but so right at the same time. After their first night together, he slowly opened something what was locked deep in her - her sexuality.

She slipped out her nightgown quietly and took off of the blanket from his body then lightly moved to sit on top of him. She was wearing nothing and he. . . He was only in a boxer, so that was the only kind of clothes what was between them.

Her hands were on the two sides of the bed, next to Joseph's shoulders. Slowly she began taking a little kisses to his navel, then thousands of others all around his stomach. She gave special attention for each nipple, because she knew that this gave some extreme pleasure to Joseph. Then she finally kissed his mouth.

Joseph's first thought was it's only a dream, but when the kisses continued he realized that he was not dreaming, this was real. . . so he smiled. . . Then slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the bedside table where the clock showed 2:34 am. His wife followed his eyes then smiled at him. "I can't sleep." Answered for his unsaid words, then kissed him again, this time a little harder.

She leant down and that was the moment, when he realized that he was feeling his wife's bare breasts. "Oh, my God." he moaned while Clarisse smiled satisfied. "I am full of surprises, right?" Instead of an answer, he started caressing her back with his hands, from her bottom all the way to her neck. Then he pulled her head closer and gave her a passionate kiss. His wet and hot tongue played between her lips, while his hands moved up and down on her spine. When they were out of breath, they moaned together. . . then Clarisse pushed back and Joseph started kissing her neck, then a little lower her dimple.

He was about to touch her breast, when the phone started ringing. . . "I can't believe it!" said Clarisse angrily and laid down on Joseph's chest. "I can't believe it either." said Joseph between short breaths. The phone ringed six, seven and finally Joseph picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Sorry Joe. I didn't want to wake you up, but we have a little problem here." said Shades on the other side of the line. Joseph's body stiffed immediately. Clarisse felt it and moved off of him, then started searching her nightgown. Joseph sat up quickly, because he knew that it must be something, if Shades calls him at 3 am.

"What is it?"

"It would be better if you could come down." said Shades.

"Right, I'll be downstairs within a minute!" said Joseph, then he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Clarisse, who was standing next to the bed, now in her nightgown.

"Shades. There is something wrong, I need to go down."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you are not. I don't know what it is." said Joseph, then stood up and began searching his boxer and robe, but soon he saw the twinkle in Clarisse's eyes.

"What is it?"

Clarisse moved closer, then wrapped her arms around his neck and leant closer to his ear "I thought that we have something to put down." and thrust her hips closer his lower body, when Joseph moaned. "But you need to go now. What a shame!" Then Clarisse smiled and went right to the bathroom.

If Joseph didn't know that this must be important if Shades called him, he really couldn't stop himself. But his wife's safety came first, even if he desperately wanted to give her pleasures right now. So he took a big breath, put on his boxer and robe, then went down to see what happened.

¤

"God, what the hell is this?"

"It certainly looks like a baby for me Joe." said Shades smilingly to his rather stunned ex-boss. In his hands was a cute, but crying baby. In the room were two other security guard, and all seemed to rear as Joseph stepped in.

"Yes, but how could this baby got here?"

"We found her near the gate in a basket, only half an hour. We bring the baby in and it was fun for a while, but now she is just crying and crying and we don't know what to do with her. But now. . . you are here, so I'm gladly give her to you." And with that, Shades pushed the baby to Joe's arms.

"I'm not that good with children, you know." said Joseph with a strange look on his face and held the baby away from his body. The baby stopped crying for a moment and looked at him with her beautiful big blue eyes, Joseph smiled at her but that was a bad idea, because the baby started crying even louder than before. "I think she doesn't like me."

"Don't pick it up Joe."

Joseph was holding the baby while she was crying. "Is there any letter or something?"

"Yes. Two actually. One, what tells that the baby's father is unknown, and the mother died when the baby was born. And that she has grandma, but she doesn't want to keep her. The other is a resigning pronouncement that the grandma is vacating her."

"Tomorrow we'll take her to the orphanage." answered Joseph immediately then he stopped to think for a moment. The baby cried her little heart out in his hands, and that worked and it got round his heart. So he gently laid the baby onto his shoulder and said "Right, we'll take her up to Clarisse."

"We hoped that you are going to say that." smiled everybody.

"Help me Shades."

¤

"Clarisse?"

"Joseph what is this loud. . ." started Clarisse, but she stopped in her mid sentence, as she saw what Joseph was holding in his hands. "Oh my! What a beautiful baby! Where did you get her? And how the hell are you holding her?" said Clarisse and stepped closer "Now give it to me. . . Oh, here you are." smiled Clarisse. "You are such a sweet little baby." said Clarisse. "But please stop crying." The baby was now in a comfortable place in her hands, so she smiled at Clarisse and stopped crying.

"We only needed to ask her to stop crying Joe." said Shades sardonically. Joseph gave him an angry look, but a moment later, they started laughing hard.

"Oh don't worry, they are not laughing at you my Darling." said Clarisse as she started moving to the bedroom.

"Darling?" said Joseph and looked at Shades questioningly. "She is here only a minute, and she already calls her Darling?" Then he turned around and followed his wife shouting. "That's not fair Clarisse!"

Shades just laughed. "I'll eat my head, if this girl is gonna go to the orphanage ever!"

The end ?

¤

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing for the first chapter! It meant much so I decided to continue this story with a second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it and hit the review button again.

My Helping Elf was **Zsuzsi**, thank you!

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

„So?"

„So what are we going to do now Clarisse?" The baby was still quiet and safe in her arms.

„As I can tell the Baby is perfectly fine right now, all she need is some sleep."

„Where is she going to sleep Darling?" – Joseph looked at Clarisse, who was looking at their bed. „She is going to sleep in our bed?"

„Where else do you think she could?"

„I see. . . Then I'll go now." – said Joseph in a sad voice and turned to go.

„Where are you going now? You are sleeping here too! The Baby doesn't occupy your side of the bed, but she needs to be between us, so she won't fall down."

„That is not a very good idea."

Clarisse went to the bed, beat up the bedside and put the baby right in the middle of the bed. Then she went to stand in front of her husband and said in her best sweet voice "You are wonderful and you can do it, she is just a little baby, you are not afraid of her are you?" When Joseph didn't answer immediately Clarisse began to laugh. "Oh my! My Head of security is afraid of a baby, if Shades can hear this!"

"Ex. I'm your ex Head of security and I'm not afraid. . . I just don't know how to behave in this situation."

"Then I'm more than happy to teach you. I hope I didn't forget much." Clarisse planted a small kiss on Joseph's mouth then tried to step back, but Joseph clasped her back and draw back for another kiss. It was deeper than the first one, he needed it as a verification that he can do it right, and she was happy to help him.

She untied his belt, took off the robe and brought it to the chair then took off hers and brought it there too. She went back to Joseph who stood where she left him. Clarisse took his arms and guided him to the bed, before she let off she squeezed it a little then they laid down, she went to the baby's left side Joseph went to the other.

They straddle the little baby who was sleeping and lay on their elbow "She is beautiful, don't you think?"

"I think she looks okay, but I could never ever use the word beautiful for her! For you yes a million times! I didn't see that much newborn but they just aren't that much beauty."

"How could you say that! Look her tiny little fingers, her face is just like an angel's."

Joseph raised his brows. "If you say so." Now Clarisse looked Joseph in the eyes, than back to the little girl, then back to Joseph again "I give her two days, before she wind you around her tiny little finger."

"Clarisse! First of all that is not possible as you already did it and second, she is not going to be here after two days."

"We will see." – said Clarisse with impish. "Anyway how did she get in here?" Joseph told her wife everything what happened in the security room, what the letters told, before they both fell asleep.

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

Joseph got up with a start, then immediately heard the loud cry, turned around and found a scene which he never thought he'll see. Her wife was sitting in the bed her back to the wall with a little girl in her hands. – Who was touching Clarisse's left breast with her fingers and pushed her head into it through the silk thin nightgown. Joseph felt the lust run through his body, before he heard her wife's voice.

"Joseph we need some things."

Joseph took a big breath then turned and looked at the clock, it showed 4:34 "What you need?"

"Not what I need, but what the baby needs. Some food and a new nappy."

"Clarisse do you know what time is it?"

"I can't help it." – said Clarisse with big roe eyes.

"I'm sure I can found a nappy somewhere, then I'll fetch some food." – answered Joseph at peace as he saw how happy that would make her.

"Not food, but breast milk."

"Breast milk!?"

"Sure, she is much too young for anything else. I think the hospital would be a good place and it is only half an hour drive."

"Right, I won't come home without some milk even if I need to rack it myself!"

"Don't you dare look anyone else's breast!" – said Clarisse in a dangerous voice.

"Yet you love when I touch yours!" Joseph leant over the little girl, took Clarisse's nightgown off a little and placed a small kiss on her breast. He didn't dare longer, because he didn't think he could stop himself.

"Of course I love it when you do it." – sighed Clarisse then continued with sparkle in her eyes "Maybe someday I'll tell you what is the difference between when _you_ do it and when a _baby_ does it."

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

"Will you tell me how you gain all of these?" They were looking at the sleeping girl who was now in a new nappy and with a full stomach.

"I went to the hospital and found dr.Carter."

"My gynecologist."

"Yes. I know that you trust him, as you don't allow everyone to look between your legs." when he saw that Clarisse opened her mouth to speak he continued fast "And of course you command your children's birth from him. Anyway I explained him the situation and he managed everything. He fetched someone trusted who is coming tomorrow at 4pm to examine the baby. He wanted us to go to the hospital but I said that the baby needs calmness, but if he find anything we take her to the hospital for more medical examination."

"Tomorrow? So the baby is getting another day with us?"

"Yes - yes she is, but just because of you."

"Thank you Darling. You won't regret it."

"I hope so."


	3. Changing a nappy

This part was not grammar checked, but I thought to post it anyway as It is ready nearly 3 month now. If you found a mistake tell me and I'm going to correct it. But please don't hate me because of my English, I'm still learning it.

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

He heard something what sounded like a crying baby. But that was not possible, he was not a baby anymore! - So he just can't be the one.

He was also tired if being up for all night, but he was not up all night that's sure, because he would remember every minute of it as Clarisse have the talent to make it unforgettable.

Anyway it was way too familiar as it had happened before. - To waking up in the middle of the night by a crying baby, ever if it was morning this time. He turned toward the sound when it hit him! He sat up so fast that he felt dizzy a little. It was not a dream. A REAL baby was laying next to him and ONLY a baby no one else. He opened his eyes big and looked at the little girl and said in a pale and quiet voice "Clarisse". Nothing happened. He looked at the front door and tried again this time a little louder. Nothing. Clarisse didn't run to the room with a big smile on her face and made the baby stop crying at once.

He swallowed then made closer to the baby, but before he touched her, he looked this time the bathroom door, but Clarisse was definitely not there. He laid back from his back to the bed rest and picked up the tiny girl. He watched her some time, than remembered how his wife hold her the other day so he tried it just like that. It seemed that it was comfortable for the baby as she stopped crying out loud.

Now that he looked up more closely she was not that bad. Sure she was not yet beautiful, but much as was told by Clarisse she really had cute little fingers and big eyes. He touched her fingers and when she didn't look like feel to cry he caressed her palm. She opened her eyes ever bigger, than he saw something like a smile in her mouth. He caressed her palm again and this time it was definitely a smile what came from the girls so he smiled to. 'You like it and make you smile, I need to memorize it.'

Her hair was rank and black and looked like silk. This was the next he needed to touch. He caressed her small hair and it was just as silken as Clarisse's would be. He caressed her face and wipe off the tears with his thumb. He did everything lightly, she was so little and he was too strong for doing anything like this. He was afraid of hurting her just by his touches. But the baby didn't look like to brake and it make himself proud. When Clarisse boys were young he played them and even watched out them all by himself once in a while, but they were boys! And he didn't remember being them EVER this small.

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

She was in her robe in front of their suite bedroom door when she heard the first cry. She wanted to run into the room and pick up the little girl. . . but she wanted to prove Joseph even more. She loved her boys, She really do, but she also always wanted a girl who she can dress up, make up her hair. . .

She knew that Joseph gave up all his opportunity to be a father and have children because of her. Gosh he gave up nearly everything just to be next to her in the shadow, even when he knew that maybe she didn't give him anything in exchange.

But now she was excited. She wanted this child! She wanted to be a mother again, yes in her age. She was not sure if it would be the best for the girl to have an old mother, but she had money. She had more money what anyone could spend in a lifetime. She can buy everything for make the girl's life the best she could have. But fare the most important that she would love her, really love and take care of her.

But it makes two. She had Joseph in her life now, her dear Joseph. She loves him more than anything in the world and if he is not up to the girl then they didn't have. She was not sure what he is going to say for her idea. First, She gave him time to adjust the little one then bring up the subject if she see that the perfect time is come.

'Why is the little girl still crying? Oh come on Joseph wake up someone is needs you!'

She was just about to open the door when she heard a quiet Clarisse from Joseph's mouth. So finally he is up. She smiled and wished to have a camera in her bedroom after all. She was the biggest resister when the securities draw up the idea to route cameras in her bedroom and even in her bathroom! She became very angry and told that she doesn't demand it thank you very much. No one ever have the dare to bring up the subject again. Not even Joseph!

The baby stopped crying. She went closer and nearly stick on to the door but she heard nothing. They both went back to sleeping? Or Joseph did something with the child? She was curious, she needed to see it what was happening! She made up all her strength of will and counted 60 first, then slowly and as quietly as she could open the door.

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

"Hi Darlings."

"Clarisse! I'm pleased to see you." It didn't miss Clarisse attention that Joseph lowered the baby and moved a little farther on his body. But it didn't discommode her, she know that it was not because of her. He didn't know how to handle the situation even himself, if he could know it, he will be not ashamed of it. Something definitely happened here while she was away.

"I brought warm milk for our little one."

"I don't know if she is hungry or not, but she was crying when I woke up. Actually I was woken up because of the crying."

"But she is not crying now? How did you do it?" She was now next to them, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Joseph who instead of looking into her eyes looked for the girl.

"I. . . I don't know."

"Look at me." Clarisse said and Joseph looked at her like he did something unforgettable - much to a boy who just did something wrong and his mother is going to punish him. "You are sweet when you didn't know how to handle a situation. And it's rare when I can see you like this." Joseph was about to protest when she leant closer and kissed his mouth. When they were separated a little she asked if he'll like to feed the little girl.

He thought about it than shook his head. They changed position and Clarisse put the nursing bottle to the girl's mouth who immediately began to suck it. "See it's not terribly complicate. In my opinion is that the next time you are going to choose this."

"Is it another job that need to be done?"

"Yes. You are going to change her nappy."

"NO! Definitely I'm not going to do anything like that!"

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

¤1 minutes later¤

"Where do you think I should do it?"

"On the bathroom will be just fine. Take some towel to the counter and bring a nappy. Do we have botty ointment? "

"I don't think so. Dr. Carter only add milk, nursing bottle, nappy and some white jar."

"And what is it in the jar?"

"Do you think it is ointment?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it. It's important for a baby, because their skins are sensitive and got allergic reaction fast. "

"Okay I'm preparing the place and you bring the little one."

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

"Clarisse don't go away!"

"Calm down. I'm not going anyway just standing next to you."

"What first?"

"You need to strip her down to the waist."

"Okay." Joseph took off her small trouser then took it next to the girl. "I need to take off the used one nappy." Joseph looked at her wife and his eyes were pleading for agreement.

"Yes that's true. Usually we don't put two for each other."

"Cheeky."

He tried to pull off the used one with one hand then with two, but it was just too tight! He lift up her bottom with one hand and tried to pull off the nappy with the other but still it was no use. He sounded desperate when he spoke next "What am I doing wrong?"

Clarisse know that she needed to do something and made it fast if she wanted Joseph and the baby to be okay with each other and not be afraid and it seemed that Joseph is the one who needed the help.

She stepped closer for his back and cuddled him from behind. She pushed up his pajama top and caressed his bare skin on his stomach while took her face for his neck and kissed it slowly, first lower then higher and just under his ear. She felt him relax a little under her touches.

She bit his ear lightly, he hissed then asked "You think it is helping?" Instead of answering him she moved her hands higher on his chest and pinned his nipples. Joseph leant back so his head was supported by Clarisse left shoulder. "We used to do this conversely."

"Now who is the cheeky?" – asked Clarisse. Joseph turned his head and Clarisse gave him a kiss on his brow/forehead. She let off his nipple and began caressing his muscular biceps while she went slowly lower till her hand was in Joseph's. Then she maneuvered their hands in the girl's nappy and right on top of the tape and taped it. She smiled and let off Joseph hand.

Joseph took some big breath "If you show me everything in this way I'm going to be in BIG trouble."

"Oh don't worry! I love taking care every BIG problem, what you might have."

Clarisse moved to stand next to him again and this time he was more sure about himself and managed to take off that used one nappy after all. Take on the new one was again not as easy as it sounds for. His hands were just too big doing such things! However after he turned around the nappy and didn't want the back in the front and the front in the back, he fixed it all by himself! And be sure that he was damn proud of it!

Even, if he forgot the botty ointment. . .


	4. Shopping

Thank you so much for the reviews, I just needed to continue this after I got six. Hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Shopping**

It was a day later and time to wait for the new doctor – whomever Dr. Carter had chosen – to come to the place examining the baby girl. Clarisse still thought that she is wonderful and Joseph was still a little distant with her, but the atmosphere was way better than the day before.

They had spent the whole day yesterday with themselves, just wife, husband and the baby. They even asked there meal to the suite and only Joseph went downstairs a few times to the kitchen to fetch the baby's bottle and heat up the milk. It was the same today too for most of the time. However they thought that she will be able to eat other things too, another thing they need to ask about.

It turned out that the baby was already been able to crawl. She did it slowly and not too steady but she managed it in the soft bed. She moved, so the bed turned out that it was not safe enough for her even if it was a king sized one. Of course they were with her all the time, but still Clarisse insisted to find a solution for it. And anyway she can't sleep between them all the time, can she?

First Joseph had thought to use one of the old one's cribs what was for the prices to use. But Philippe's was obviously out of question as it would bring back some sad memories both for her and for him, and Pierre's was just too boys like with blue and brown cars painted in it. So he had decided to take Clarisse to a little baby shopping and buy a new one as soon as the doctor checked the baby and said that she was perfectly healthy. Joseph was sure for one thing – that her lungs are working perfectly. Another thing they had discovered the day before. She was not a crying baby, if she had fresh nappy, and a good feed, but if she doesn't…well let's just say she know how to make it clear that she was not happy with something.

"Clarisse are you nervous?" – asked Joseph while they were sitting in their living room with the baby between Clarisse arms. She was thoughtful in the whole day and it seemed to become more and more visible as the time went by.

"No, I think she is just perfectly healthy." – answered to her husband and added silently to herself that she just would like to ask something for the doctor and if she was honest with herself then yes she is nervous about what his answer will be for _that_ question. Will he saw her like an absolute crazy old woman? Or is he going to understand what she would like and answer her honestly? Or answer it what she would like to hear just because she is the ex Queen? It was a hard decision to make, but now she was sure about that she wanted to ask it.

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

Half an hour later the doctor was already ready to go back to the hospital with a little blood and saliva what was taken from the baby after looking for her.

"Well doctor?" - asked Joseph when the doctor finished the examination.

"A bit thinner than suitable for her age, but except for that she looks perfectly healthy. Of course I could say it for sure after the results."

"How old is she?"

"I would say already 13-14 month old, she doesn't look like and act like being that old but there are a few symbol that she is already that age, but certainly I would be able to tell after the tests."

"Thank you for coming." – this was Clarisse to say it.

"Of course Your Majesty, It was my pleasure. I hope I was a little help."

"You were more than a little. And call me Clarisse." - answered Clarisse cheerfully.

"Thank you. I will present myself when the results are ready Clarisse. Mr. Manzanero."

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

"What was with this my pleasure thing?" - turned and asked Joseph as soon as the doctor had closed the suite door after him.

"Nothing. Can we move now?"

"Sure. Nothing." - said Joseph under his moustache, than added "Let's go then."

Clarisse not missed the first reaction and with a little smile said "Let's go my darling husband and go shopping, before our little one will be tired and fussy." – said Clarisse with a greater mood what she was in the whole day long and stood up.

"We are not going to take her, are we?"

"What do you think we will do to her? Just left her in the bed and wait till she realize that if she move too much to either side of it she will fall down and hurt herself so she stops doing it!"

Joseph had risen up his eyebrow than Clarisse continued "Sorry, it's just that I would like her to come with us so we could buy some clothes and other stuffs to her too."

"Then you should tell me the truth as you used to instead of making excuses."

"Okay." – answered Clarisse and gave him her best shy smile. "Am I forgiven?"

"Sure you are." – melt Joseph for a second then added with a voice what was not taking any argument "But the baby is staying. We don't have baby carrier so we can't take her to the car safety."

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

The limo driver soon came to a halt and they found themselves outside Pyrus biggest and oldest children's shop. It doesn't only offered clothes but everything else what a baby would need.

"You know sometimes I used to come here and shop for the boys too when they were young."

"I know Darling."

"After Philippe died I thought I will never have the need to come here again as I lost all my possibility to had a grandchildren." - Clarisse said in a sad voice and Joseph was about to respond when she continued with a greater mood "Then I had found Amelia and after she turned 21 I hoped that maybe I will need to visit this shop after all as I hoped to have a grandchildren again." now she turned to Joseph and meet his eyes "Then now we are here together as husband and wife and shop for a baby who is ours." Joseph raised his eyebrows than Clarisse added "I mean she was for yesterday and today. Maybe she will be tomorrow too?"

"Let's go shopping, before it will close." - tried to change the subject Joseph

"They will not going to close it as far as I don't want them to."

"I already knew that." - answered him.

Clarisse was familiar with Joseph to know that he doesn't want to talk about it right now. So she smiled to him to tell her not with words but with gestures that, she is okay and not going to push him right now. She tightened his hands "Let's go then."

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

Naturally as soon as they stepped into the shop it seemed that all the sellers were there to try and offer their help to them, but Clarisse had years of practice to handle any situation – even like this – so after some polite word here, some thank you there they remained with two, and miraculously everyone else disappeared and found other things to do.

Clarisse and Joseph told the sellers the baby's size and the two helped them to choose everything what a baby would need from head to toe and even secured chair, bed and some toys too. Meanwhile husband and wife too looked around the shop and pointed things what they found good, great and useful enough to buy it and of course it was put away from them instantly.

Then had been the time when the question came: "Whose child is this lot Your Majesty?" for this they had stopped and looked to each other. They forgot about it. They can't tell the truth for a sale's woman, can they? But if they don't tell anything it would be in the newspapers everywhere. She can't tell a lie, a Queen - ex Queen never lies! Even Amelia didn't know about the baby as she was away for a week and two days was still up before her supposed to come home time. They going to suspect it to be for the Queens children and became the biggest scandal with the Queen without marrying already carrying a baby but if they had a little thought they realize that the ex-Queen and her husband had brought things for an older children. Never in all her years Clarisse had done a thing like this, but when Joseph had hold out his hand she took it and together they walked a little farer away without answering or even gave a hint that they had hear the question.

Forty minutes later they were ready to pay. "Do we really need all of this?" – asked Joseph amazed when he realized how many things did Clarisse - right maybe something's he too - had chosen. "The limo has smaller dickey than all of this, I'm sure we don't have enough room."

"You always say this when I go shopping." - laughed Clarisse while she began to walk nearer to the scythe. "And you used to say that the credit card is the worst thing what could have happened to my money."

"True. And maybe the only electronic stuff what you could use without any help." - laughed Joseph and went to help carrying the bags to the car instead of looking the bills growing and growing as it was already several numbers long.

BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb BbBbBbBbBb

"I hope Shades and the boys managed to watch out to the baby."

"Oh I'm sure they were just fine. After all it's only a baby what they needed to look after." But when Joseph said it aloud he already thought about it and realized that he is not that sure about it. They were away for more than an hour. Anything could have happened, as it's an awful lot of time. Maybe this shopping trip was not that great idea?

* * *

That's it. If I will continue, I'll need a name for the baby. I just can't call her baby all the time! Any idea(s)?


End file.
